


Hopeless

by Anonymiss



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Pining, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymiss/pseuds/Anonymiss
Summary: Some Hunk pining





	Hopeless

“I’m gonna go see if I can find a working piece. Be right back.” Pidge headed out the door, leaving Hunk to work on their project. About ten minutes later, he heard her enter again.

“Hey Pidge, I know we talked about using a non-conductive piece for this but now I’m not too sure that’s gonna work. I mean-” Hunk proceeded to explain his theory in terms that were way to advanced for you, thinking you were Pidge. You said nothing, standing in the doorway and listening with a knowing grin. Eventually he noticed a lack of response.

“Pidge, are you-” he turned around, annoyed at first and then flushing a bit at the sight of your grin. “[Name]!” He quickly stood. “What, uh, what, what are you doing here? You’re not Pidge.”

“I am very much not Pidge,” you continued to grin.

“Sorry about the… rambling. And the science. I’m sure I was boring you to death, but in my defense, you should have more recognizable footsteps.”

“No, not at all,” you walked over to him from your spot in the doorway. “You’re really smart and I liked hearing it. You sound really passionate,” you smiled and Hunk blushed harder, hands fidgeting.

“R-Really? I mean, it wasn’t  _ that _ impressive, Pidge and I are just working on-”

“Found it!” Pidge slid into the doorway, holding some kind of metal object up to the sky with both hands. She looked at it and gave herself a proud grin. “You know, I know we talked about using a non-conductive piece-” she stopped when she saw you standing there. “Hey [Name], you come to help us out?”

“Ohhh no,” you laughed, “I’ll leave all the building to the geniuses,” you winked at Hunk and he froze. You backed out of the room and waved. “See you guys later.”

“Bye [Name],” Pidge said, not even looking back as she approached the workbench. Hunk sat in his chair once more before groaning and dropping his head on the surface with a loud clang. 

“It couldn’t have been that bad.” Pidge raised an eyebrow.

“I thought you were standing there and I just started talking like an idiot about this  _ project _ for like  _ five minutes _ and,” he lifted his head and hung his mouth open, not even knowing what else to say before covering his face with his palms. “She probably thinks I’m some big  _ dork _ .”

“You  _ are _ a big dork,” Pidge smirked, “but some girls like that.”

“Ya know Pidge,” Hunk folded his hands on the desk and gave her a serious look, “historically, that has  _ not _ been the case for me.” She laughed.

“Well she  _ did _ say we were geniuses. "‘We’ includes you.”

“I guess,” he leaned back in the chair. “And she did wink at me.”

“She  _ winked at you? _ Dude, that's a great sign! If Lance were here, he'd say you've got this in the bag.” Pidge gestured with her hands in a very Lance manner. Hunk sighed and slid further down in his chair. 

“I don't know…”

“Why don’t you just try asking her on a space date?” Pidge wiggled her eyebrows, “Go out somewhere and look at foreign constellations together or something corny like that.”

Hunk let out a pained groan at the thought of it, standing and ruffling his hair in frustration.

“Ugh, that sounds so great!” he paused, hand dropping to his stomach. “And the idea of it makes me so nervous I think I'm gonna puke.”

“I think you're worrying about this too much. You're already friends, so you're like half way there.” Hunk flopped back down in the chair.

“Pidge that’s not how that works. Does our friendship mean I’m halfway to kissing you?”

“Oh, you wanna kiss her now, do you?” Pidge teased and Hunk pushed his lips out in thought.

“You know what? I’m leaving.” He pushed out of his chair and quickly made for the door.

“Lance’s advice won’t be any better!” Pidge cried as the door slid shut behind him. 

**Author's Note:**

> My writing tumblr is pagonianychta if you wanna send a request or say hi!


End file.
